


Marry Me, Brother

by HiddlescOcK97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Loki, Depression, First Love, Good Loki, Hand Jobs, Hurt Loki, Infant Death, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Just Married, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, Lies, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Married Sex, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Responsibility, Sassy Loki, Shy Loki (Marvel), Shyness, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swords & Sorcery, True Love, Truth, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, wedding gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlescOcK97/pseuds/HiddlescOcK97
Summary: "I am in love with Loki. I have been for years, and he loves me, as well. We've kept things quiet from you, but I cannot hide any longer. I wish to marry him, and make him my Queen. I know he could not produce me future Heirs, but I would have him no other way. He is my brother, he had been with me my whole life, and I want him to remain by my side as my bride. And if you cannot accept that, then you can have the crown back, Father."





	1. The Coronation

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! As a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, in the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King... Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, will proclaim you...The new King of Asgard, and protector of the Nine realms. For this crown and kingdom is now yours to hold. Know that your oath shall be held accountable, and must you go back on that oath, Shall I find a punishment best fit for you for your betrayal. Congratulations, my Son."

The new King of Asgard smiled brightly and said "Thank you, Father." Then he stood up and turned to face his people, his smile never faltering.

The good people of Asgard cheered for their new King, and his eyes landed on his mother.

Frigga smiled and was close to tears, while she cheered for her son. Then his eyes landed on Lady Sif and his dear friends, who raised their weapons up and tried to out-cheer all the others. Then he turned his gaze to his brother, Loki.

Loki stood off to the side, in his full armor. He tried to look happy for his brother, but Thor could see right through it. He may be the God of Mischief and Trickery, but he cannot fool Thor when sadness weighs heavy upon his heart.

Odin stood up and said "Let the celebration begin!" 

~

Celebrations were always quite an experience in Asgard. Sometimes they went on for weeks. Celebrating the victories of War, royal weddings, births, deaths, they were always quite extravagant. 

But though he was just crowned the new King of Asgard, he couldn't get his mind off of Loki with how he was at the end of the coronation. Something was truly bothering his dear brother, and he must go comfort him, with whatever it is he may be going through.

Soon he found his mother. She smiled and greeted him and he asked "Hello mother. Do you know where Loki is? I must find him."

She said "Yes, he's down at the library, I believe. Is something wrong, my dear?"

Thor shook his head and said "No Mother, I'm fine. I just wanted to fond him, is all. Thank you." And he went off to the library to find him.

~

When Thor reached the sea of books, he found Loki out on the balcony, his back to Thor. The library is Loki's favorite part of the palace. So many books, so much knowledge, and peace and quiet. 

Thor began to approach him, when he heard Loki said "You should be celebrating." Which came from his right, and not from the balcony. 

Thor jumped and looked over to see Loki seated over in one of the chairs by a window. His horned helmet was off, seated beside him on a table. Most of his armor gone as well.

The new King's eyes went back to the balcony and watched as the second Loki disappeared. A life like clone of his brother. 

Thor's gaze went back to the real Loki and he slightly turned to face him. "You as well."

Loki still didn't look at him, his gaze fixed up at the window. He said "I've always admired the stars in the sky on a night like this...Beautiful."

Thor smiled and said "Yes, it is...But nothing in life or all the Nine realms could be as beautiful as you, my Love."

Loki finally looked at him, his elegant features, twisted into a scowl. He said "Don't call me that...I'm not that, anymore, _Your Majesty_." The last coming out in a bitter hiss. 

Thor's smile dropped and asked "Loki, what is the matter? I loathe seeing you upset, tell me." 

He slowly stepped towards his ebony haired brother and Loki said "Don't come any closer." 

Thor ignored it, and moved until he stood in front of him. Loki scoffed and said "Even as King, you still don't know how to listen." 

Thor said "My only concern is of you, my Love. Please, tell me what is wrong?"

Loki didn't answer for a few minutes, Thor's eyes never leaving his face. Then he watched as Loki swallowed and said "You became King...King of Asgard."

Thor nodded and said "Yes, and?"

Loki rolled his eyes and looked up at his brother. " _And_ , a King must have a Queen." 

Thor nodded and chuckled. "Yes, and it shall be you."

Loki shook his head and said "You know it cannot...Father won't allow it."

"I don't care what Father has to say about it, I will not marry anyone else."

Loki stood up and said "Thor, they do not know about us. They know nothing, and...And if they found out- If _Father_ found out, he would never let it happen!" Loki's voice broke, and his emerald eyes glossed over with tears. 

Thor's heart shattered and Loki quietly said "It cannot happen...You must find someone else. Pick Sif, she's dying to be by your side."

"I do not love Sif, Loki, I love you. I knew from the first time we kissed that I wanted you, and you alone.."

" _Wanted._ You _wanted_ me. Now go want someone else...I'm sorry, excuse me." Loki quickly pushed past him and ran off, leaving Thor standing there.

~

When Loki returned to his chambers, He ignored the guards standing there, and closed his doors behind him. Then he turned and pressed his back against it, and quietly sobbed.

He slowly sank down until his rear touched the floor, and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tight.

~

Thor couldn't sleep that night. He laid there on his bed, thinking. His heart remained broken from seeing his Love so upset. He must talk to Odin, and tell him the truth.

~

It all started back in their early pubescent years. One day Thor and Loki were in the stables, getting ready to go on a pleasant ride across the kingdom, something they often loved to do together.

While they were readying their horses in silence, Thor looked up at his brother. He had looked at his brother countless times but this time, it was different. 

When his eyes landed on him, he just had this feeling. It felt like he had gotten hit, but it didn't hurt. He just looked at his dearest friend and just thought _'he is so beautiful.'_  

Loki realized he was staring and asked "What?" But Thor didn't answer. Loki raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you staring at me?" Again, no answer.

He rolled his eyes and asked "Hello?? Thor?? What is the matter with you??" That's when Thor snapped out of it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and went straight over to Loki. Loki had backed up until he back hit the wall of the stable and Thor quickly pulled him in and kissed him. 

Loki was definitely surprised by it. He quickly pushed at Thor's chest, and asked " _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ " His face masked in horror.

Thor gently rested his hand on Loki's cheek and swallowed. He said "Forgive me...I do not know what's come over me...I just looked at you...And I thought you were the most beautiful thing, to ever grace the Nine realms....I am sorry, Brother.."

Thor had went to pull away, but Loki quickly grabbed at the wrist that was still on his cheek. Thor turned and looked at his brother and when he did, Loki quickly grabbed the back of his brothers head, and yanked him in to kiss him back.

~

Years later, he still loves Loki. He doesn't know what caused him to feel the way he did back in the stable that day, but he doesn't regret it. And he's had many regrets in his life that he shook off with his arrogance. 

They've hidden their Love from all of Asgard. Though Thor does not care if anyone knows, he knows Loki does. He fears anyone knowing, or causing trouble because of it. 

But Thor knows where he stands. He loves Loki with all his heart, and he wants no other living soul for the rest of his life. He will marry Loki and make him his Queen and no one, not even Odin himself, can stop him.

Thor walked through the doors to his Father's study. He was pleased to see that him and Frigga were together. Before they could even greet their newly crowned Son, Thor blurted out "I am in love with Loki."

That certainly captured their attention, But Thor continued. "I am in love with Loki. I have been for years, and he loves me, as well. We've kept things quiet from you, but I cannot hide any longer. I wish to marry him, and make him my Queen. I know he could not produce me future Heirs, but I would have him no other way. He is my brother, he had been with me my whole life, and I want him to remain by my side as my bride. And if you cannot accept that, then you can have the crown back, Father."

What followed after was a rather _interesting_ conversation. And by interesting, it meant having to hear Odin screaming at Thor and to the Heavens for a good 5 minutes, before Frigga finally managed to calm him. Without her, Odin may have banished him for his words.

Then when Odin was fully calm, he yelled "Guards! Retrieve Loki, and bring him here!" 

~

Loki laid there on his bed, his back facing the wall. He spent the whole night awake, crying. Soon Thor will have to pick a woman for his Queen. And that'll be the end of their Love.

Loki has always loved his brother, even since childhood. He always looked up to him and hoped one day his brother would be King. And he dreamed of their wedding. All of Asgard in attendance, Loki wearing a stunning gown made just for him, and kissing Thor in front of the entire Kingdom.

Then he'd be nervous about their wedding night. They've been together for years, but have never slept together. Thor has bedded others, simple meaningless fucks, while Loki remains untouched, just for Thor. Thor only fucks so he could make Loki's first experience as pleasurable as he possibly could. They had discussed it together, though they share the same discomfort for it. But now that Thor is King, he's dreams of losing his purity to Thor, are shattered to nothing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his chamber door. Loki swallowed and yelled "Go away!"

One of the guards said "Sir, your Father wishes to speak with you." 

The ebony haired man groaned and said "Alright, fine!" he quickly got out of bed, wiped his face, and went with them. _'Let's just get this over with.'_ He thought as he followed them. 

~

When they lead him to Odin's study, they opened the doors, and he walked in. He stopped when he saw his Mother, Father, and Thor standing there. Their attention quickly fixed on him.

Then Odin waved his hand at the guards and said "Leave us." And they obeyed.

Loki then turned to Thor, who had a guilty look on his face. Odin then cleared his throat and said "So...It seems Thor has told us something rather _interesting_ going on between you two..."

His eyes then widened and he quickly looked over at Thor, feeling hurt by his betrayal. Thor's guilt didn't diminish, and he then looked away. Ashamed of exposing their secret. 

Frigga said "Loki dear, there's nothing to be afraid of." Capturing Loki's attention back at them. She smiled kindly and then patted Odin's shoulder. "Your Father and I need a quick word in private. Pardon us." Before Odin could protest, she quickly pulled him out of his seat and dragged him off out of the room.

Silence fell between them after they left. After a few minutes of silence, Loki asked "Why?" His gaze fixed on the floor. 

He could feel Thor looking at him and Thor quietly said "You know why. It had to be done."

Loki quickly felt anger flow through him, and he turned and looked at him. Loki quickly moved until he was up in Thor's face and pointed his finger at him.

" _You promised me_ that you'd never tell anyone!"

Thor turned and chuckled. He said "My Love, the only way we could marry is of I told Mother and Father. So there would be no confusion."

Loki's expression changed. _'Oh...I didn't think of that.'_ He thought. He quickly went back and said "But now Father must be furious! He'll have our heads put before him on a platter!" 

Thor smiled and calmly said "Don't worry, my Love. Things will be well for us...We'll marry, and you'll rule with my by my side. Everything will be wonderful, I swear it."

He gently pulled Loki against him, and brushed away some hair that had fallen over his eyes. Thor's eyes bored into his and said "No more hiding, my Love...You shall make a stunning bride." And grinned at the thought. 

Loki smiled and that's when he leaned up and gently kissed Thor's lips. Thor sighed and gently held the back of Loki's head, threading his sunkissed fingers through the black as night locks, before kissing back.

After a minute or so, Frogga and Odin returned, Odin clearing his throat when he saw them standing there, kissing.

They quickly broke away, and focused their attention on him. Odin took a deep breath and said "Upon hearing this news....Be eternally grateful for your mother, and her loving heart. Otherwise, I would have never agreed to allow you to do this..."

Their eyes widened in surprise and Odin said "In two weeks time, you shall wed. And now, the preparations must begin."

~

As soon as they were free to go, Thor quickly picked Loki up on his arms, lifting him from the ground, spining him. Loki squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck. 

When Thor put him back down, Loki kept his arms wrapped around Thor's neck. Loki grinned from ear to ear and said "Oh, I can't believe it...It's finally gonna happen."

Thor grinned as well, and pressed his forehead against his brothers. Not caring that the guards were looking at them. He said "As I told you, my Love...Everything will be perfect.." Then he quickly leaned in and captured Loki's lips with his own.

Loki kissed him back and pulled him closer, and Thor smiled against his lips. "My Bride." And kissed him again. " _My Queen_."


	2. Wedding of The Millennium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Wedding Jitters/Showtime
> 
> (Sorry for my lack of knowledge in Asgardian weddings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely LOVE the entire wedding look I picked out for Loki. He'd look GORGEOUS with it :D.

Time had passed quicker than they thought. But the wedding is ready, everything shall be in it's proper place. As the days counted down until the ceremony, the two became more and more nervous.

Loki had found his mother near the throne room and she smiled. She said "Good morning Loki, how are you?"

He smoked nervously and said "I'm well, Mother...May I have a word with you, please?" 

She smiled and said "Of course, Dear." They stepped into another room and she asked "What is on your mind?"

He asked "How are the preparations going?" 

She said "Very well, everything is almost ready for the ceremony...But I'm afraid you didn't come to ask me about that, have you?"

He shook his head and his gaze fell down to their feet. He swallowed and whispered "I'm frightened." 

She gently rested her hand on his cheek, and made him look at her. She asked "Of what? Marriage?"

He nodded and said "Yes...I've never been more frightened of anything my whole life..." He then looked around to see if anyone could hear. When he saw there was no one, he lowered his voice and asked "Mother, what if I cannot please him? What if I can't bear him children, or - or make a worthy enough Queen? I'd make Asgard the laughing stock of the Nine realms!"

She said "Don't speak in such a way, Loki. Thor adores you, you know he does. And you'll be a fine Queen for him, I know you will."

Loki didn't look convinced and she sighed. She said "Don't be frightened, my Boy. You will do wonderful, and you know I believe on you, Thor believes in you, and your Father as well. Don't be afraid."

Loki took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Mother." 

She nodded and smiled. She gently took hold of her sons face and she kissed his forehead. "I love you, very much. You will always have a special hold a special place within my heart, as Thor and your Father do."

He smiled and he said "I love you too." 

Her smile grew and she said "You better. Come, your gown is finished, I want to see you in it."

~

_***Loki's dress*** _

 

  ** _*A crown fit for a Queen*_**

 

_***Loki's hair (So cute)***_

~

~

Today was the day. All of Asgard is bursting with anticipation as they wait for the ceremony to begin. After Frigga had shown him his gown and everything else 3 days before, he was truly shocked.

His dress was stunning, made just to fit him and him alone. He is still slender for his age, but it fit him perfectly. Although it may irritate him around the area for the breasts, since he has none, but it's perfect. 

After seeing the rest such as his veil, the crown his mother had sent to be made just for him, he was in love with the finery he shall wear for the ceremony.

After speaking with his Mother about his fears, he felt some relief in her comfort. Surely she was scared to death when she and Odin married, but she loved him and Odin loves her. So Loki mustn't be afraid. He must go out there, and Marry Thor. Become his Queen, and rule by his side.

After Frigga, Sif, and a few of the chamber maids helped prepare Loki, he stood before a mirror, seeing himself. Frigga grinned from ear to ear and came up behind Loki, resting her hands on his shoulders. She said "You look lovely, Dear. Thor won't bear to take his eyes off of you."

Loki smiled at the thought and his smile stayed as he used his magic to style his hair a little, adorning it with small, white flowers. Then Loki carefully turned in his gown, and she said "This will be right with me until your Oath as Queen is spoken. Thor will ask for your oath, then he will put this on you to complete your Coronation."

Loki nodded and said "Okay."

She asked "Are you ready, my Dear?" 

He smiled big and nodded again. He said. "Yes, I think I am."

She nodded and said "Good. Come now, it's time."

~

Thor felt so nervous. He's never been nervous about many things, before. Not even for his Coronation. But this is much greater than that. He's getting married. And more importantly, to _Loki_. 

In Asgard, people are not judged for their sexual preferences. It's perfectly acceptable for men to be attracted to men or women with women. But some believe that marrying others within your family, are wrong, and should be frowned upon.

But no one should dare question the new King of Asgard for who he chooses to marry. And if they want to question it, he'll handle it. Loki is the love of Thor's life, and they shall keep the glory of Asgard alive, and then pass it on to their children. If it could happen.

If not, then they shall pass the torches to whomever they deem worthy enough for it, when the time comes. 

Thor stood in his very finest, thanks to the help of Odin...And well, maybe Frigga had a say in it. He hoped he was presentable enough for his future Queen. He was cleaned up thoroughly, beard trimmed, he felt quite sharp. 

The waiting is killing him as he stands before his Mother and Father, waiting for his Bride to come to him. His eyes flicked towards Frigga, and she gave him a reassuring smile. She held in her hands the crown Thor will bestow onto his Bride once Loki swears his Oath as the new Queen of Asgard. Then they will be married. 

Thor feels that Loki had a hand with the design of his crown, being that it had a likeness to his horned battle helmet. But Thor loves it already, and wishes time would move faster so he could put in on his head. 

At long last the the trumpets sounded their familiar Asgardian fanfare, and the people of Asgard turned to behold their future Queen.

Thor took a deep, shaky breath and turned back to see. When those guards opened the doors to the throne room, Thor swore to the Heavens that his heart had stopped beating when his eyes landed on Loki.

 _'Stunning.'_ was the first thought that came to the new King's mind. Not even that word could describe how beautiful Loki looked as all the eyes of the Kingdom, were on him.

His gown was dark green, of course. Loki always adored that color, and it suit him well. His dress hugged his slender body, and flowed around the bottom, as he came towards him, his long legs moving gracefully. 

His dress was beautiful. Ellegant. _'Fit for a Queen'_ the King thought. Thousands of tiny sparkling beads covered the dress, top to bottom. As Loki grew closer, it looked as if a few little leaves protruded from it, like he was mother nature herself. Even if the dress hugged his beautiful body, made just for him, he could move freely.

His hair was done in a certain fashion, and adorned with a few small white flowers. He graced down the aisle, no fear, his head held high. Strong, confident, beautiful. Just like a Queen. It's as if he's been anticipating this event his whole life, and Thor couldn't be happier.

When Loki reached him, he stood by his side, and took the hand Thor offered to him. Thor gently squeezed, and Loki squeezed back. Then everyone's attention was fixed on Odin.

"People of Asgard. I, Odin Allfather, am proud to have been your King. Though I've made many faults in my life and while I ruled, I only sought out the best for my Kingdom. And today, I stand...Proudly to announce the marriage of my sons, King Thor and his very soon to be Queen, Loki. But before the coronation can be completed, The new King of Asgard must ask his Bride to swear an oath of loyalty and truth before being crowned your new Queen of Asgard. Thor, if you will."

Thor smiled as Frigga came down and handed Thor Loki's crown, being careful with it. Thor thanked his Mother and they kissed each others cheeks, before she turned and did the same with Loki. Then Thor turned to his brother.

He smiled and said "Loki Odinson...Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear."

Thor's smile grew and he then asked "As Queen of Asgard, will you to the bsst od your power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements as you rule by my side?"

That part was the same as when Frigga was coronated. A King may be considered above his Queen, but no Kingdom could conquer properly without a Queen. A Queen is the heart of a Kingdom. Her role is as important, if not more, than a King.

Loki's smile grew and he said "I swear!"

Thor smiled and it was now time for their vows. Thor had talked Odin into letting them do that. Thor swallowed and said "Loki...You cannot fathom how much I love you. Not only as my brother, but as the being I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I know you may not see it, but I love you with all my heart and soul. We grew up together, played together, and fought together, but today? Today that will change. We shall now rule the Kingdom together,  protect the Nine realms together, and let our love grow stronger. And I will prove my worthiness to you, every moment of evert day...I love you."

Loki amiled and Thor could see his ivory skin flusing with blush. Then he said "Thor...I had always been a little envious of you. And though I could never feel good enough to be with you, or be your Queen, here I stand. And I shall cast aside fear, knowing you love me, and that I shall rule by your side. And never doubt how much I love you, for I love you with all that I am, And I shall prove my worthiness to you...Just as I shall prove my worthiness to Asgard as well, as their new Queen...I love you." 

They both smiled and Thor gave his hand a gentle squeeze, which Loki returned. Then Thor said "Then on this day, I, Thor Odinson, will proclaim you..." Then he slowly reached his hands out to place the crown on Loki's head, and Loki bent a little to help. When Thor got it in place, he centered it, and Loki stood back upright.

"The new Queen of Asgard. My Bride, and protector of the Nine realms. For this crown and kingdom is now yours to hold. Know that your oath shall be held accountable, and must you go back on that oath, Shall I find a punishment best fit for you for your betrayal. Congratulations, my Love."

They both grinned and Odin said "You may now kiss your Bride." Thor quickly pulled his Queen against him, and kissed him hard. Loki slowly wound his arms around his Kings neck and kissed him back. Thunder sounded in the background, thanks to Thor. It only happens when he's extremely happy. All of Asgard cheered for their new King and Queen. Now the celebrating shall begin. 


	3. Do Not Fear Me, My Love (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the celebration. Then comes the Honeymoon *Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge*
> 
> (2 Parts)

At some point during the celebration, the new King and Queen of Asgard, slipped away. Thor watched his gorgeous Queen walk ahead of him, playfully looking back as Thor followed. 

Thor chuckled and asked "Where are you taking me?"

Loki looked back at him and smiled. He said "It's a surprise. Now hush."

Thor groaned and after a moment or so, Thor had had enough. He smiled and started chasing after Loki. Loki squealed and ran from him, and again when Thor caught him, wrapping his strong arms around his Queen.

Loki giggled when Thor said "I've got you, my Love!" And pressed his lips to his cheek and his neck. 

The younger man smiled and said "You have...Now release me, you Oaf."

Thor chuckled and said "As you wish, my Queen." And let him go. They kept walking until they reached Loki's chambers. 

Thor asked "Why are we here?" 

He watched as his Queen graced out towards his balcony. The railing reached up to almost the bottom of his ribs, and he rested his elbows on it, gazing up at the night sky. 

Millions of stars shined bright, but Thor thought none could shine bright as his Queen. The light of the stars, and the torches in the chamber, cast a beautiful light on Loki. The beadinf on his dress sparkled, and the flickering light of the flames on his ivory skin, sent chills down the King's spine.

Thor stepped out to join Loki, and Loki sighed. He said "This used to be my favorite place, in all of Asgard. I'd come out here every night, looking out at the Kingdom...Just to think, and be at peace....Now this is the last time I get to stand here..."

Thor gently rested his hand on his back and rubbed soft circles onto his exposed skin. Thor said "It doesn't have to be...You're free to move about, just as you always have."

Loki smiled and said "I know...Will we be staying in your quarters?"

Thor nodded and said "I believe so...I think Mother and Father will have their chambers until they pass...But we can stay wherever you like, my Love...Even here, if you wanted..."

The Queen smiled and asked "Really?"

The King smiled and said "Of course. I'd do anything for you, Loki, don't ever forget that."

Loki smiled and said "I know...So what now?"

Thor cleared his throat and said "Well, um...I was thinking since well...You're my Queen now, we could-"

"You'd like to take me to bed, my King?"

The King smiled and said "Very much, yes...If you believe you're ready, my Love." 

The Queen smiled and said "I'm ready."

~

They decided that since they were already in Loki's chambers, they'd stay there for the night, and figure everything else out later. 

The King and Queen stood before each other, neither daring to move or take their eyes off the other. Thor finally stepped closer and asked "Would you like me to go first, Brother?"

The Queen nodded and swallowed. He quietly said "Yes." And the King nodded. Slowly but surely, he began undressing himself. Loki kept his eyes locked on the bigger man, watching as he removed his armor, and pulling off and out of his clothing underneath. 

Soon, he stood bare as the day he was born, in front of his Queen. Loki's eyes slowly took in the bigger man. His broad shoulders, large chest, massive arms, defined stomach, thick, strong legs, tight firm ass, until his eyes landed on his cock. Long and thick, sack hanging heavy. It was slightly stirring, and the Queen felt his skin heat up. 

He looked away and Thor said "Do not fear me, my Love...I have longed for this day, so very long, and I swear to you, I will make this as pleasurable as I can for you...Look at me, my Queen."

The smaller man swallowed and looked back at the bigger man, and he reached his hand out, before gently caressing his delicate face. The Queen leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and Thor said "I love you, with all that I am...And no matter what we face in the future, we face it together...Alright? I love you.."

Loki smiled and opened his eyes, staring into Thor's softened blues. He said "And I love you."

Thor smiled and leaned in, until their lips touched. Loki kissed back instantly, pulling the King closer. Thor ran his large hands up and down Loki's back, tracing the curves of his slender, but toned waist.

The Queen smiled against his mouth and then pushed him away. Thor looked at him in confusion, but the smile the smaller man threw at him, reassured him. 

"We simply can't do this while I'm still in this gown, now can we?" He asked, his tone and smile turning mischievous. Loki's specialty.

Thor smiled and he said "It is a stunning gown...Only when it's on you, of course. I think I'd like to see you in it more often.."

The Queen chuckled and said "Perhaps, it's rather grown on me." Then he lifted a hand up, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the three buttons on the top back of the gown, came undone. Loki could have just snapped his fingers and would be standing before his King, naked, but he didn't want that. Not yet.

Once they were all undone, he slowly started pulling the sleeves off, one arm, then the other. He kept his gaze locked on Thor, and Thor dared not take his gaze off his Queen. 

Once his arms were free, he carefully bunched up the fabric and slowly started pushing it down, biting his lip as Thor watched him.

Thor stood there and drank in Loki's beauty. Loki truly is beautiful. Regal, well mannered, charming, but Their has never seen him quite like _this_. His flawless, creamy skin became more and more exposed as he pushed the green fabric down.

His body was slender, but nicely toned. Long, beautiful legs stepped out of the dress, his feet covered by green heels. And with wave of his hand, both the gown and his shoes, vanished. Then the Kings eyes landed on Loki's cock. Long and slender, but not too thin. Longer than Thor's, but not as thick. He was stunning.

If he could, he'd have Loki roaming all over Asgard, not a shred of clothing on his body. Just so everyone could see how beautiful his Queen is. Then he watched Loki turn red again, and quickly cross his arms over his chest, and shift on one leg, trying to cover himself.

Thor said "No. Do not dare hide yourself from me, Loki...Loki."

Loki's eyes flicked up at him from under his lashes, and Thor said "Do not hide from me...You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on...You cannot fathom how beautiful you are, my Love...Do not be afraid."

The Queen slowly nodded and he bit at his lip again. He swallowed and asked "So what happens now?"

Thor smiled a little, and affectionately stroked Loki's cheek, trying to calm him of his nerves. He then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the smaller man's forehead.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Loki's and said "Now...We shall get into your bed, and I will make Love to you...If you have changed your mind, then we don't have to proceed further, I will understand."

Loki shook his head and said "No, no, I told you, I am ready. I've waited long enough, I will not cower away...It's just some nerves, is all..."

Thor nodded and said "I understand...It's alright to be nervous my Love, I'm nervous as well...Reacting myself to make Love to something so beautiful, it's rather intimidating."

Loki chuckled and said "Thor Odinson...The God of Thunder...Nervous for sex...Forgive me Brother, it sounds rather funny."

Thor chuckled and said "Well, it's true...I get nervous, believe it or not...But I will do everything in my power to please you, my Queen.."

Loki smiled, a small, sweet smile, and said "I know...And I shall do the same, my King...Now take me to bed, Odinson, there's a bit of a draft."

They both laughed and Thor said "As you wish, my Queen." 

~

They went over to Loki's bed and slowly pulled the made sheets down, before getting on. They could have simply just gotten on top of the sheets, but Thor remembers once that Loki said he'd always wanted his first time with Thor, to be under the covers. So Thor would most certainly do that for his Queen.

They then pulled the covers up to to their hips, and scooted closer to each other. Loki still felt scared, because this is so different from his dreams. The biggest factor being that this time, it's _real_ , and Thor is _real_ , and he's now lying naked in his bed with his new _husband_. 

He was also afraid if he closed his eyes and opened them, that none of this would be real. Either an illusion, or the most vivid dream he's ever had. But he needed to know if this was all real. So he squeezed his eyes shut tight and waited. After a few seconds, he opened them, and Thor was still there. Real. _Definitely real_.

Thor's eyebrows drew together in concern and he asked "What is it?" 

Loki grinned and said "Nothing, I...I had to make sure this was real...I've had dreams like this, before...I was afraid it wouldn't be real..."

Thor smiled and reached his hand out, and took Loki's hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and then brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Then he lowered their hands, until they were placed on Thor's chest, right over his heart. 

Thor asked "Do you feel that?" Loki could feel his heart beating, but a little faster than it normally should. Loli nodded and Thor said "Good...This is what you do to me, Loki...My heart beast faster, and it beats for you, and you alone...I promise you, this is very real."

The Queen nodded again and Thor said "You are still afraid...We should do this another time-"

"Thor, I promise you, I am alright...It's okay to be afraid, I've spent many years saving my body and my love for you, and if you stop, so help me Norns, I will start throwing punches."

Thor chuckled and Loki said "And I do not wish to do that, so quit worrying about that, and make Love to me already."

The King smiled and nodded. He said "Okay." Then he leaned in and captured Loki's lips with his. The Queen sighed against his mouth and kissed him back.


	4. Do Not Fear Me, My Love (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Plus, a special wedding gift from Frigga.
> 
> Pardon if it seems strange, cause in these Intersex Loki stories I've read, he was born as well..You know, but this time, Frigga only seeks to help them out. Soooo, thank you, Frigga xD.
> 
> (I'll try to make this one longer)

They sat there, kissing each other until Loki slowly started lying down, pulling away from the King's lips, until his back hit the mattress. Thor sat above him, gazing down at his beautiful Queen, eyes slowly raking over his elegant body, until he leaned down and recaptured his lips. 

Loki quickly kissed him back, and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, pulling him closer. Thor carefully maneuvered his large body in between his beautiful legs, causing their growing erections to push against each other. Loki gasped against the King's mouth, and kissed him harder.

Thor slowly rocked his hips back and forth, causing friction between them, and pulled his lips away to kiss along his jaw, moving down to his neck. Loki moaned, But suddenly, he winced. Thor didn't notice at first, but then he did it again.

Thor pulled back and stopped moving. He watched a slightly pained look spread on Loki's face, and he winced again, but harder and a small "Ah" escaping his lips. 

Thor asked "Loki? My Love, are you alright?"

The Queen shook his head and said "I'm...I-I'm not quite sure- _AH!_ " Loki suddenly threw his head back, and his back arched up a little off the bed.

" _Loki?!_ " 

Loki then turned on his side, the pain growing stronger on his face, as he curled into a ball. "What- _GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!_ I think...I think a spell is being cast on- _GAH! AHHHAH!!_

Thor quickly got up and said "I'll get the guards, Mother may be able to fix it-"

"Thor, wait!"

The King quickly stopped and said "Loki, you are hurt, I must get help for you."

Tears rolled down the Queen's face from the pain and he quietly said "Please...Please do not leave me...I believe- _AH!_ I-It is supbsiding...I can feel it..." After a few more moments, it looked like the pain had finally stopped.

Loki gasped for breath, and went back to his origjnal position, on his back, and he swallowed. A small amount of sweat was covering him, and Thor watched his Queen's chest rise and fall.

They were both utterly confused, and Thor asked "What...What was that?"

Loki shook his head and said "I do not know...But this doesn't happen often...Whatever it was, it had purpose...I am not sure if that purpose was good.."

The King nodded and noticed something. When Loki was writhing around on his bed, the sheets were no longer covering his lower half. When Thor's eyes drifted down his lower half, he almost choked.

"Loki...What is _that_ between your legs?.."

Loki said an eyebrow and asked "What?" 

Thor said "There is something in between your legs..." Trying not to look at it. 

Loki pointed at his softening cock and asked "This? Why Brother, I'm sure you must now we have these, by now." 

Thor rolled his eyes, ans shook his head. He said "No Loki, not that..." He quickly got back on the bed, gently parted Loki's legs, and pointed right below his cock. "That...Loki, you have a woman's organ!" Loki quickly sat up and hunched over to see what Thor was talking about.

He gasped and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He asked "Oh my Norns..What..What is it doing here?! _WHY DO I HAVE A CUNT?!"_

He most certainly did. It was located right under the Queen's cock, and it was definitely not there before. It looked freshly clean, void of hair, besides the little amount of hair he had on and around his sack. 

While they were puzzled by the unsettling new part, Loki snapped his head up and said "The spell...The pain, it...It must have been that!...Question is, who did it?"

Thor asked "Mother, perhaps?"

Loki nodded and said "Of course...Of course, I spoke to here before the ceremony and told her I was worried about not bearing you, our Heirs...This must be a gift from her...A disturbing one, at that..."

Thor swallowed and said "Well...Perhaps not...After all, we'd be able to have children.." He smiled a little at the thought and said "And perhaps they would take after their gorgeous Mother." And winked at him.

Loki chuckled and said "Or inherit their Father's brains."

They both laughed and Thor's gaze fell back onto his Queen's new part. He quickly looked back up at Loki through his lashed and asked "May I?"

The Queen nodded and said "Yes um...Go ahead.." Loki laid back down and spread his legs a little more, before Thor got in between them. Thor leaned down until he was eye level with it. 

He swallowed and slowly reached his hand out to touch it, just so he could see if it was actually real, and not an illusion. Loki had learned all his tricks from Frigga. He gently trailed his finger down the soft outer folds, and Loki's body jerked. He definitely felt it, therefore, it was real. 

Thor's eyes fixed up on his Queen, who had propped himself up onto his enlows again, after Thor had touched his new organ. The King asked "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded and smiled. He said "Keep that up, and I'll be closer to Valhalla than I have ever been..." 

Thor smiled and switched to his thumb, before starting to gently massage at the sensitive flesh. He then leaned down and slowly dragged his tongue along the folds, causing the Queen to jolt again, but then he moaned.

The King repeated his movements, carefully spreading the folds, before licking at the area behind them. When the pad of his tongue touched at a spot on the very top, Loki moaned louder and slightly arched his back off of the bed. Thor took it as a good sign, and kept his focus there, but also alternating between that spot, and the rest.

Soon he pulled back, licking at his lips and Loki groaned. He glared at Thor and asked "Why did you stop?!" 

Thor smiled and asked "If I could give you children with my tongue, I most certainly would...But unfortunately, my Love, I cannot."

Loki whimpered and said "But your tongue is wonderful.."

The King chuckled and leaned down to kiss his Queen's lips, letting him taste himself. Loki kissed back, slipping his tongue between the larger man's lips. Thor pushed his tongue back against Loki's own, and then pulled back. 

The smaller man watched as Thor stuck two fingers into his own mouth, and sucked on them, coating them with his saliva. 

When he pulled them out, Loki asked "What are you doing?"

Thor smirked and said "If this new organ of yours has been untainted, which I am certain it is, then I must stretch inside of it with my fingers...If not, then this could he very painful for you, and I do not wish that for you, my Love...Do you trust me, Brother?"

The Queen nodded and said "Of course I do."

Thor's smile grew and he said "Good...Then trust I will make this as painless as I can manage...May I?"

Loki nodded and Thor coated his fingers a little more, before bringing his hand down to the organs opening. Loki took a deep breath and gasped as Thor slowly began pushing a finger in, putting a little effort it, but being careful not to hurt him. 

He slowly moved it around inside, feeling the bizarre new inner walls. Thor smiled and said "Yes...This organ has been untainted...Breath my Love, it will be alright."

Loki nodded and took deep breaths as Thor slowly pumped his finger into him, moving it around, until he wanted to add the second finger. The asked "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded, eyes closed, wincing a little. He said "Yes.."

Thor said "Alright, I will add another finger, I just wanted to tell you, first." 

The Queen nodded again and said "Alright...Th-Thank you.." The King nodded and carefully pushed the second finger inside. Loki whimpered at the discomfort, and squirmed.

The King gently rubbed at his thigh, comforting him, and said "I know my Love, I know you're in pain...Shh, it's alright.." After a few minutes or stretching him, Thor was ready to move on. 

Thor said "Alright, now keep breathing, this will be more painful that what I just did. I'll be right here with you, tell me if it is too much, and I will stop, alright?"

Loki nodded and said "I will." 

Thor then spit on his hand and slicked up his cock, before moving and positioning himself. Loki locked his gaze on Thor's face, and Thor did the same as he slowly started pushing the the opening, but the organ retaliating. 

Loki kept his breathing calm, as Thor kept trying, until he managed to get the head of his cock in. Loki gasped in pain, and his hand landed on the King's bicep, squeezing it tight.

Thor said "Shhh, I'm here my Love, I'm here, just keep breathing, it will be over soon." Loki nodded and Thor kept slowly pushing further into him, inch by inch, carefully wrapping the Queen's long legs around his hips. When he was fully inside, they both gasped, and the King waited. 

After a moment or so, Loki nodded his head and said "I'm alright." Panting a little. Thor nodded and slowly pulled his hips back, pulling more than halfway out, before slowly pushing back in. 

He repeated this for the next few minutes, before starting to pick up a normal pace, but still being careful. The discomfort on Loki's face didn't subside, which Thor figured as much. He didn't look as much in painnas when he started, but the discomfort was still drawn on his face. 

Thor thought he felt incredible. It had been some time since he last bedded someone. He didn't sleep around much, but he wanted to be experienced enough to pleasure Loki when the time came. 

Loki pulled Thor in for a kiss, draggimg his dull nails down Thor's back. Thor growled into his lip, but reminded himself not to fuck into him harder. 

When Thor pulled his lips away, he moved them down and kissed down the sharp outline of Loki's jaw, before moving down to his neck. Loki moaned and tightened his legs around the King, pulling him closer. 

Thor then changed his angle, by gently pushing the Queens thighs forward, slightly folding him while keeping the legs wrapped around him, before moving again. He slowly increased his pace, but no more than that speed.

The room was filled with small moans, and quiet sounds of discomfort, as the King made love to his Queen. As they kissed, Thor reached in between them and took hold of Loki's bobbing cock, and started pumping him. 

Loki moaned loud against Thor's mouth, and pulled away to kiss along the larger man's jaw. Thor dared to increase his speed just a little more, but not too quick. The Queen's moans sounded sweeter than any sound the King had ever heard, and he knew he himself was getting close. 

He didn't know if Loki was close or not, but he kept moving, trying to hit against a certain spot inside that he done with all the women he had bedded. But soon Loki threw his head back and whimpered as his seed spewed from his cock, covering Thor's hand and his own stomach.

Thor kept moving and began rubbing at that spot he had used his tongue at earlier, making his Queen writhe ebwn more, under him. Shortly after Loki, he felt a tight knot in his stomach, and stilled. He groaned as he released, filling Loki up with his future Heirs.

He started moving again, going as slow as he did when he started, still massaging the spot with his thumb, hoping to make Loki come undone again.

After a few moments, Loki whimpered and moaned, before Thor could feel warmth around his seed and his cock.

This finally stopped and carefully pulled himself out, hovering above Loki. They froze there, staring at each other and panting, before Loki grabbed the back of Thor's head, and pulling him in for another kiss.

Thor kissed him back and when he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against the smaller man's. He gently kissed him again and said "I love you."

Loki smiled, a blissful, dreamy smile and said "I love you to...That was more painful than I had imagined it...Well, maybe because I wasnt expecting Mother's wedding gift."

Thor chuckled and said "Well fret not, Brother...It will become pleasurable for you, soon enough...Was it too much for you, my Love?"

Loki shook his head and said "No...It will take some adjustment, but I am well...I love you."

The King smiled and said "And I love you."


	5. Jötunheim Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month or so after. Loki tells Thor the and everyone the good news...Not in the way he wanted to, because the Frost Giants of Jötunheim attack *GASP*

Soon after their wedding night, Loki and Thor had spoken to Frigga about her gift to them. They had laughed about it, until Frigga looked at Loki inna peculiar way. 

Thor didn't notice, and went over to speak with one of the chamber maids. Frigga took that opportunity, and went over to stand by Loki. 

The Queen drew his eyebrows together and asked "Mother, what is it?"

She just kept looking at him, until she reached her hand out and laid it on his lower stomach. She then closed her eyes and looked deep in thought. Then she opened them, and her eyes went wide. 

Loki swallowed and quietly said "Mother, you're scaring me, what is it?"

She looked to make sure Thor wasn't listening, and turned and leaned up. Loki leaned down a little until her lips were next to his ear, and she whispered "You are with child...I can feel it...Him...He's growing."

Loki raised his eyebrows and he asked "What?..." Then he chuckled and said "Do not jest with me, Mother..." He waited for her to start laughing too, but she didn't. And she certainly didn't look like she was kidding.

She said "I do not jest in this manner, my Son...You are carrying a child..." She smiled and said "You must tell Thor...He will be so thrilled to be a Father!"

Loki grinned from ear to ear and he looked over at Thor. Thor looked back at Loki, and smiled. Loki said "I'll tell him right away.." 

He went over to Thor and before he could open his mouth, guards ran in. They looked at them and Thor asked "What is it?"

One of them said "Frost Giants have invaded Asgard, Your Majesty. They're after The Casket of Ancient Winters."

~

They quickly followed them down a hallway and Thor asked "My Love...Is there any way you can conjure-" By the time he finished his sentence, their armor was already on.

He looked down at the armor, and back up. He nodded and said "Thank you." 

Loki smiled and said "You're welcome." 

Thor asked the guards "How many?"

One said "There were 3 that had gone in the vault...They snuck into the Kingdom somehow, and they were after the Casket. They're dead, but there's more, in the throne room."

They nodded and quickly ran to the throne room. When they reached it, The King held his hand out, beckoning for his trusty  _Mjölnir_ to come to him. It flew towards him, smashing through the head of a Frost giant, before the handle sat right in his hand. 

There weren't too many of them, but one Frost Giant in in Asgard, is too many. Lady Sif was fighting two of them, Volstagg was fighting off three, Hogun had two, and Fandral had two. Even Frigga and Odin were fighting off some of their own. 

Thor turned to Loki and said "Be very careful, my Love. One touch to your skin, and they'll freeze you." 

Loki nodded and said "You as well. Thor, I must tell you some - _THOR, LOOK OUT!_ "

Thor quickly ducked and Loki shot out some magic at a Giant that was coming at him. He shot at it again, and it fell to the ground, dead. 

Loki then said "I have to tell you something!"

Thor threw  _Mjölnir,_ and Loki watched as it smashed through 2 of the Giants, before returning to Thor's hand.

Then Thor asked "Tell me what, my Love?"

Loki opened his mouth and said "Thor, I'm having -"

" _LOKI, MOVE!_ "

Before Loki could react, Thor grabbed him and pushed him out of the way, before uppercutting one with  _Mjölnir,_ sending it flying away from Loki. Loki was leaned up against a column, and he stood back up straight. 

He went and took down a few, before turning back around. But just as he turned to look back at Thor, he felt something grab his arm. Loki gasped in surprise, and saw it was one of the Giants. Thor's looked over to find Loki, and saw it gripping at the Queen's wrist.  

Thor screamed " _NOOOO!_!" And Loki quickly shot magic at it, yanking free from it's hold, before Thor jumped and bashed it down. But something was wrong. Loki should be frozen by now. It held on long enough, he should be dead.

But he wasn't. His hand and wrist was blue, but they both watched as the blue started disappearing, until it was looking as normal as it was, before. As if he was immune to their touch.

Loki gazed at his shaking hand and then he looked up at Thor, his King having the same surprised, and fearful expression Loki had.

That's when Loki thought back to a time when him and Thor were younger. Odin had told them about defeating the Frost Giants and Jötunheim. 

~

_Young Loki asked Odin "Do the Frost Giants still live?"_

_Then Thor who stood next to him, said "When I'm a king... I'll hunt the monsters down, and slay them all! Just as you did, Father."_

~

Loki began to panic. His eyes watered, and his chest constricted, and a silent "No..." Slipped out from the Queen's lips. 

Thor reached out to touch Loki, but Loki quickly flinched and jumped back. He said "No...No, don't touch me."and backed away from him. As much as it hurt him to, and as hurt at Thor looked by the act of kindness he tried to do, Loki couldn't be around him right now.

Ad they caught the others, Loki was fighting a Giant, and it asked "Immune to our touch, Asgardian?" Suddenly it elbowed him in the face, and knocked him to the ground. 

Loki went to get up, but it just pressed it's foot to Loki's back, and kicked him back down. Loki shifted his body so the fetus wouldn't get hurt, and he could hear Thor ask "Loki? _Loki?!_ " 

The touch from the last Giant has distracted the Queen. He's so afraid that he's just like these monsters, that Thor would want to destroy him and their unborn child. 

He swallowed and said "P-Please...Don't-" he got cut off by the creature grabbing him by his throat, and lifting him up off the ground, like he weighed nothing. 

He watched as the creature lifted his sword made of ice, ready to strike and it said "Well I can is sure you, you won't be immune from this-"

He pulled his arm back and everyone could see what was happening. Before it could strike, aiming for Loki's heart, Thor screamed _"NOOO!"_ And started running. The others rn to help.

Then Loki screamed _"PLEASE, STOP, I'M WITH CHILD!"_

Everyone froze. Even the creature ready to finish Loki off. Loki stared into the blood red eyes and said "Please...Have mercy..."

The creature narrowed it's eyes and said "Ahhhh...I see the truth now...You are Laufeyson...It's been so long...And I bet your Father would be dying to see you-" before the creature could finish, Thor threw  _Mjölnir_ at it, causing it to drop Loki from it's grip. Loki was quick to land on his hands and knees, putting his hand on his stomach. 

Thor bashed the creature to death, and that was the last one. After it was over, Thor went over to Loki, and offered his hand to his Queen. 

Loki slowly took it, and Thor carefully helped him to his feet. When he was back on his feet, Thor gently caressed his Queen's cheek, and asked "Is it true? What you said?"

Loki looked over at Frigga, then back at his King. He nodded and said "Yes...Mother told me..."

Thor broke out into a huge smile and said "This is wonderful! My Love, we must celebrate!"

Loki quickly said "No!...No...We cannot..." 

_'Ahhhh...I see the truth now...You are Laufeyson...It's been so long...And I bet your Father would be dying to see you-'_

He then turned and looked at Odin. He stood next to Frigga, and he had a certain look on his face. _Guilt_ , perhaps? Something he knows that Loki does not. Whatever it is, Loki can't stand to look at Odin anymore, at this moment.

Loki turned back to his husband and said "I wish to be alone...Please." Then be turned on his heel, and walked away. 


	6. Am I Cursed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some much needed alone time. He tunes in to Thor demanding answers. Thor tries to comfort his Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in case you haven't noticed ny now almost none of the story follows along with the Thor movies, at all. Some scenes, will, but it won't follow the movies :p.
> 
> Now the possible names I picked out for their baby, aren't related to Loki's children in Norse mythology. I found the names on a couple name generators, I couldn't think of any lol :p.

After the attack, guards worked to clean the mess up. After Loki had walked away, he went back to his chambers, and told the guards not to let anyone in, even Thor.

Although they may not listen to him, Loki just wanted to be alone. He drew himself a hot bath, conjured up his favorite rose oil, and poured it into the tub as the water filled. 

He carefully undressed, a little sore from the fight, and carefully climbed in. He turned the water off to where he desired, and sank down into the water.

When his body was submerged, he laid his head back against the tub, and closed his eyes.

_"Do the Frost Giants still live?"_

_'Ahhhh...I see the truth now...You are Laufeyson...It's been so long...And I bet your Father would be dying to see you-'_

_"When I'm a king... I'll hunt the monsters down, and slay them all! Just as you did, Father."_

_"It cannot happen...You must find someone else. Pick Sif, she's dying to be by your side."_

If Thor seeks answers like Loki does he will not love him anymore. And when he's done with him, whatever he will do, he'll find a better suited Queen for Asgard.

_"I do not love Sif, Loki, I love you. I knew from the first time we kissed that I wanted you, and you alone.."_

_"Don't worry, my Love. Things will be well for us...We'll marry, and you'll rule with my by my side. Everything will be wonderful, I swear it."_

If all of Asgard knew their Queen's true identity, they will execture him. No questions asked. With his luck, perhaps Thor will be the one to end Loki himself. 

_"Loki...You cannot fathom how much I love you. Not only as my brother, but as the being I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I know you may not see it, but I love you with all my heart and soul.."_

_"We shall now rule the Kingdom together, protect the Nine realms together, and let our love grow stronger. And I will prove my worthiness to you, every moment of evert day...I love you."_

Because how could Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, the God of Thunder, possibly love a _Frost Giant??_ If that is his true nature. 

_"This is what you do to me, Loki...My heart beast faster, and it beats for you, and you alone...I promise you, this is very real."_

A tear rolled down his cheek, and he opened his eyes. He let his hands slowly drift down his body, to the possible abomination germinating within his new womb. He swallowed a took a deep breath, wiping the tear away.

"You Father will be disgusted by you...For he surely must be disgusted by me, for what he knows now..But don't fret, my child...Your Mother loves you...He loves you with all his heart... _Álmgeirr_...Does that name suit you, my Love? Perhaps maybe _Haldor?_ "

_"I love you, with all that I am...And no matter what we face in the future, we face it together...Alright? I love you.."_

He then gently patted his stomach and said "We have time." But even if he fears for his life and the life of his child, he senses Their would never harm him. The way he looks at him, the way he is around him...The love and adoration in those stupid blue eyes of his.

Thor loves Loki...Unless everything from their first kiss in the stable, has been a complete and utter lie. Just like with who he is, which he still has no answers to. Perhaps Loki isn't the only Silver Tongue in Asgard. 

He wonders what they could be doing at this moment. So he closed his eyes once again, and focused. If his Mother taught him well enough, he could see what's going on, from his location.

~

Loki managed to create a clone of himself, and he had it to where it could be in plain sight, but not a soul could see it, unless he wanted it to be seen. His clone watched as Thor entered their Mother and Father's quarters, and they had turned to look at the King.

Frigga smiled a little, and Thor gently took get delicate hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and asked "Do you know where Loki has gone?"

Frigga said "His chambers... He wishes to be alone, Thor."

Thor nodded and then fixed his gaze on Odin. He swallowed hard and asked "What brought the Frost Giants to Asgard? How could they have possibly slithered past Heimdall?? He would never allow them entry into Asgard."

Odin asked "You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds, to which Heimdall with all his gifts, are blind. The Frost Giants must have found a way in, through one of those paths. I do not sense and deception by any Asgardian."

Thor said "Deception or not Father, This was an act of war!"

Odin said "It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

Thor chuckled in disbelief and he asked "Doomed to fail?? Look how far they got! They desecrated the throne room, they got into the weapons vault! And worst of all, they _dared_ laid their frozen hands upon my _Queen!_ Almost slayed him, almost slayed my _child_ and your _Grandchild!_

We will find the breach in our defenses, and it will be sealed. As King of Asgard, I should go to war with them right this very second for what they have done...But I will not, for I will not put my family, and all of Asgard at risk...If they try again, I won't be too kind, that time."

Thor turned to walk away, and Odin asked "Son? You are not curious as to why Loki survived that Frost Giant's touch?"

Thor stopped dead in his tracks, and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again, and said "If you should speak of that, speak of it when Loki stands before you.." And walked away.

~

Loki tuned out, allowing the clone to disappear completely. He sat up in the tub and opened his eyes. There was a knock at his chamber door, and he heard the door open. Then the door to his bathroom opened and Thor stood there.

Loki didn't look at him and he said "I knew those guards wouldn't listen to me...I told them, no one enters here."

Thor said "They will not defy their King...Nor would they defy their Queen..I simply told them I havr come to comfort you, for you are in distress.."

Loki's gaze fixed down at the water and he asked "You aren't wrong, there...Am I cursed?" He then finally fixed his gaze on the King and he said "Father does know what's wrong with me?"

Thor nodded and said "I believe so...But I told him to save that information, until you're presence is there.."

Loki nodded and said "I'm actually quite surprised with you...Choosing not to go to war with Jötunheim, when you had every reason to...Before your coronation I believe you would have...You were more untamed then."

Thor said "I have grown...I have others to think of now, they depend on me.." He slowly came over until he stood in front of the tub. He gently brushed some hair away from Loki's face, tucking it behind his ear. He said "My Wife and child depend on me..."

He gently brushed his Queen's cheek with his thumb and Loki smiled a little. He leaned into the touch, but then said "You saw what happened today... You saw everything..."

Thor paused, keeping his thumb on the smaller man's cheek, and Loki locked his eyes on Thor's. He said "You saw that Frost Giant grab me...You watched my skin turn blue, then back...You know I am immune to their deadly touch, because I must be one of them, right? Right??" 

"Loki, I know you are frightened...But please calm yourself, you are in distress, that could be harmful for our child-"

"Ohoho, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You fond out what your Queen really is, and now loath me so much, you want harm broughr onto our Son! That's right, Mother told me that, as well...Would you want him to be born? Is he worthy enough to be the future King of Asgard, be strong and mighty as his Father once was?.."

Loki slowly and carefully stood up in the tub, his naked form dripping with water. He smiled wickedly and said "Of course not...The thought of it must make your skin crawl as we speak...Our _child_...Half Asgardian, half _Frost Giant_ , who could bear such a ridiculous idea?! I may be in distress Thor Odinson, but I know hatred when I see it!" His teeth now bared, tears pooling in his eyes.

He could see hurt blossoming onto the King's face, and watched as he swallowed and said "My Love, please-"

"Deep down inside, you loathe me! Would you like to know how I know? Because Jötunheim is one of our most hated enemies...So if all of Asgard hates the Frost Giants, then so does the King of Asgard!" His voice cracked, and his mask of anger was faltering

He carefully climbed out of the tub, drained the water, before storming jntk his bedroom, stark naked. One of Loki's greatest features is his ability to lie, and hide his pain...But now, that ability has shattered. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he fought to keep his mask pieces together, only to fail and slowly sink down onto the floor.

Thor quickly came over to him, and wrapped his strong arms around his Queen. He pulled him close, despite Loki fighting him off a little. But he soon gave up and allowed Thor to hold him. He cried into the King's chest, while Thor held him tight, soothing him with his voice, and not leaving his side for even a second.


	7. TELL ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later. Loki demands answers. Problems ahead.

It had been two and a half months since the Frost Giants attacked the palace. Loki's mind was filled with nothing but questions, memories of the attack. He wanted answers.

He hadn't spoken to Odin at all since the attack. He didn't even want to look at his supposed Father. Since listening to their conversation, Loki knows Odin has been lying. And if he has to beat answers out of the Allfather, he shall. He's tired of the lying.

He isn't angry with Frigga or Thor. Even though Frigga must know the truth about him, Loki loves his Mother, greatly. He wouldn't dream of hurting her or being angry with her.

Thor however, doesn't seem like he knows the truth. This must be news for him, or else Loki would have seen his lies. And Thor isn't the best liar.

The Frost Giant's haven't attacked since then. Either they won't return, or they're just waiting for their perfect opportunity. And they cannot allow another attack to happen.

So far, their son is doing well. Loki has noticed a small change in his stomach, the slightest bump, barely visable. They pray his pregnancy is successful. 

~

Loki gripped the King's shoulders tight as he moved on top of him. Thor gripped his hips and moved with the Queen as Loki rode his cock.

They had slept together a few times since their wedding night. But sometimes they just seek a different kind of intimacy. And during those times, and with sex, Thor has done nothing but give his undying love and affection to his Queen. 

So whatever Loki may be, Thor is making it very clear for him. No matter his true identity, Thor loves him and their son, with all his heart.

Thor has been a good King for Asgard, so far. He's not as arrogant as he used to be. Ever since his coronation, and being with Loki, he's really changed. And he's excited to be a Father, and Loki shares his excitement.

Thor had asked some of the Healers if sex could be harmful for their baby, but they say it's actually quite good, depending on the term. Once Loki is at his second and third trimester, they would advise to cut back on sexual intimacy, by just a little. So why not make the most of it now?

Loki rolled his hips back and forth as he rode, his elegant body reminding the King of a serpent. Thor just stared at him, a warm, loving smile plastered on his face, and love in his eyes.

Loki noticed this and smiled. He asked "What?"

Thor smiled bigger and shook his head in disbelief. He said "You are so beautiful...What have I done to deserve you, my Love?"

Loki's smile grew and he leaned down to kiss Thor's lips. Thor kissed him back, and they kept moving. They moaned as they moved faster, and Loki threw his head back. 

Soon Thor carefully flipped them over, until Loki was on his back. Loki quickly wrapped his arms and legs around the King, as Thor started fucking into him faster and harder, but still being mindful of Loki and the baby.

Loki moaned and pulled him down for another kiss. Thor happily kissed him back, tangling their fingers together, above Loki's head. 

~

After they had finished, they laid naked together, Thor holding Loki in his arms. Loki laid his head on Thor's chest, tracing patterns around his ribs.

Thor kissed the top of Loki's hair, gently running his fingers through Loki's long, Raven black hair. Thor smiled and said "I think your hair suits you better like this...I did enjoy your shorter hair, but I like it this way, as well."

The Queen smiled and said "Yeah, I prefer it this way, now..." He looked up at the King and chuckled. "You should grow your hair out...It would suit you." 

Thor chuckled and asked "What, my mop doesn't please you enough my Love?"

Loki said "I like it, I'm just suggesting, my Love...It would look nice on you."

Thor chuckled and said "I'll think about it."

Loki smiled and said "Good...Here, I wanna show you something."

He took Thor's free hand and gently rest it on his stomach. He moved it to a certain spot and asked "Feel anything?"

Thor moved his hand a little, and then nodded. He asked "That is him?"

Loki nodded happily, and said "Yes. I tend to feel him where your hand is, more than anywhere else...He's growing, changing every second of every day.."

Thor smiled and said "He's beautiful."

Loki chuckled and said "You don't even know what he looks like."

Thor said "Doesn't matter...He's as beautiful as his Mother. I pray to the Norns, every day, for his safe passage into this world."

The Queen nodded and said "Me as well.....I want to speak with Father."

Thor's eyes settled on his and he asked "Are you sure? My Love, you don't have to speak to him-"

"I must have answers, Thor...Am I not entitled to answers as to who I truly am?"

The King said "Of course you are entitled. You have every right to know, but I fear you and him will argue."

"If that's what it takes, then okay...Will you be there with me?"

Thor nodded and said "Of course I will." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Loki's forehead. He said "I love you."

Loki leaned in and kissed Thor's lips and smiled. "And I love you."

Thor smiled and gently rubbed the spot on the Queen's stomach. He leaned down a little and said "And I love you...My beautiful child." 

~

When they had searched for Odin and Frigga, they were told they were in the weapons vault. When they reached the vault, they saw the two speaking.

They stopped talking as they looked at the King and Queen. Frigga looked at Loki, her delicate face soft, but pleading. Then Loki fixed his gaze upon Odin. 

Loki stepped forward and walked until he was standing in front of the Casket, ignoring Thor saying his name. When he touched the Casket, he could frrl the freezing cold, running through his fingertips.

He watched as the blue started running up his fingers, covering his hands and wrists.

Without looking at them, he asked "Am I cursed?"

Odin said "No."

Frigga said "No my Darling, of course not."

He then took his hands of the Casket, and turned to look at them. By the looks on their faces, his hands weren't the only thing that were blue.

His gaze fixed on Thor, who looked genuinely surprised. He stepped forward and said "My Love..."

Loki ignored that and asked "What am I?"

Odin said "Youre my son."

Loki was in no mood to be played with, so he asked "What more than that?"

When Odin didn't answer, he asked "The Casket wasnt the only thing, you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Thor and Frigga turned and looked at Odin. Thor stepped forward and asked "Father?"

Odin shook his head and said "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giants offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufeys son."

Loki flinched at that, and quietly said "Laufeyson..."

" _Ahhhh...I see the truth now...You are Laufeyson.."_

Odin nodded and said "Yes."

Loki felt confused, and he swallowed. He felt tears pool in his emerald eyes, and he asked "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

Odin said "You were an innocent child." _Lies._

He shook his head and said "No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?"

When he didn't answer. Loki waited, until something in him, snapped. He huffed and yelled _"TELL ME!"_

Thor stepped towards his Queen and said "My Love, please, calm yourself." Gently resting his hand on his shoulder.

He shook Thor's hand off his shoulder, and Odin "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace...Through you. "

Loki shook his head in disbelief. Frigga coverered her mouth with her hands. "What?"

The King stepped forward, sharing the same disbelief and asker "Father?...How could you?"

Odin said "But those plans no longer matter. It is clear that the Frost Giants don't seek peace with Asgard, no matter what we do."

Loki asked "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"

Odin looked at him confused and asked "Why do you twist my words?"

A tear rolled down Loki's cheek and he asked "You could have told me what I was from the beginning, Why didnt you??"

Thor gently rested his hand on Loki's chest and said "Loki, be calm...We should go-" 

Odin said "You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

Loki's mouth dropped open, more tears coming. He swallowed and tried to jeep control of his breathing as he asked "What? Because I...I...I... I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?"

Thor said "You are far from it Loki, now please, let's go." 

Loki didn't want to, but he also didn't wanna waste anymore breath on Odin. They started walking up the stairs, and Odin reached out for Loki.

Loki quickly shook Odin away and said "Dont! You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant, ruling along side the throne, as Queen of Asgard!"

Thor said " _Loki!_ Let it go!"

They noticed Odin looked off balance, and slowly sat down on the steps. Frigga quickly went over to Odin and asked "Odin? My Love, are you alright?"

They've seen this before. That's when the rest of Odin's body dropped down and his eyes closed.

Loki and Thor looked at each other, and then Thor went over to Frigga and asked "Mother, what's happening?"

Loki stood there, realizing what he's done. Odin was now in Odinsleep. He hasn't been this way in a long time.

He quickly turned towards tbe door and yelled "Guards! Guards, please help!" Two guards quickly came in, and he said "Odin, he needs help!"

They went over to Odin, and Thor looked up at Loki. Loki shook his head and swallowed. He said "I'm sorry.... _I'm so sorry._ " And quickly ran out, Thor and Frigga calling his name. 

~

Loki was overcome with guilt as he ran from the vault. Tears stained his face, and at some point, he stopped. He felt a slight pain in his stomach, and said "Ah.."

He leaned against the wall and gently rubbed at his stomach, hoping to soothe the pain, and calm his child. But then he felt it again, this time, it was sharper.

He pressed his back against the wall and took deep breaths, closing his eyes. _'Please be okay.'_ He prayed. Then the pain stopped after a few minutes, just leaving the Queen in discomfort. He picked himself back up, and walked back to his chambers, his hand pressed against his stomach.  


	8. Blood In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's stress causes a miscarriage. Sadness ahead :'(.
> 
> I just kept thinking about those lyrics at the top, while writing this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forgive if I have improperly  
> addressed Thor as the King, I can't remember all where I have incorrectly addressed him, I think it was only a couple of times, but I'll get it right from this point on.
> 
> I'm not that used to writing about King's and Queen's.
> 
> And sorry it took forever, kept getting bust.

 

 

> _"When it rains, it pours._  
>  _There will be blood in the water,_  
>  _Cold to the core._  
>  _Faith falls hard on our shoulders."_
> 
> _-Ruelle "Live Like Legends"_

 

After feeling that pain in the hall, Loki reached his chambers and drew another hot bath. Maybe the heat will warm the ache. He undressed and climbed in, carefully sitting down until the water was to his shoulders.

He ran his hand over his stomach, soothing the hot water over it, gently massaging at the muscle. He sat there sobbing at what Odin had told him.

_"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace...Through you. "_

Loki wiped his years away, but more fell.

_"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"_

_"You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."_

_"What? Because I...I...I... I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?"_

_"Dont! You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant, ruling along side the throne, as Queen of Asgard!"_

_"Loki! Let it go!"_

Now he understood why Odin seemed so bothered by the idea of marriage between them. If a Frost Giant had half control of Asgard, how long could it take before it overthrows the throne?

But Loki wouldn't overthrow the throne. He wouldn't do that, he is _not_ one of those monsters. He wiped the remaining tears from his face, and felt that pain again in his stomach.

He winced and kept rubbing at it, saying "Shhh, it's okay, my Son...Mother is just stressed, that's all...Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

But the pain wasn't going away. The felt the sharp stab, and it made the Queen jolt. He felt it again, but it was stronger. Loki cried out and took deep breaths, but it wasn't helping. 

It felt as if something was slowly carving it's way out of, through his stomach. He gripped the edges of the tub and gritted his teeth ad the pain got stronger. He gasped and cried out, pleading for the pain to stop, but it wasn't. 

He then looked down to see the water was starting to turn red. His lip quivered and he said " _No_....No, no, no, _GUARDS_!" 

Two guards ran in and Loki said "Get to my husband, Quick!! It's urgent!" They quickly ran off and the sounds of his cries and screams, echoed through the palace.

~

While Thor was with Frigga in their chambers, Odin was asleep. A yellow energy surrounded him as he laid there. Suddenly, he could hear screams.

Him and Frigga looked at each other, before Thor took off running. He almost ran into two guards and asked "What is happening?!"

A guard said "It's the Queen, my Lord. He's in great pain, I believe it's the child."

All the blood drained from Thor's face, and he said "He must be taken to the Healers, follow me!" And quickly took off again. 

~

When Thor reached the chambers, he bursted through the doors and ran until he saw Loki in the bathtub.

His heart shattered at seeing his Queen, and Mother of his child, sitting in bloody water. He swallowed and said _"No.."_ His voice cracked and he quickly went over to Loki.

Loki looked up at him and Thor said "I'm here. I'm here my Love, what happened?"

Loki sobbed and said "Something is terribly- _GAH! AHHHH!_ "

Thor quickly and carefully lifted him out of the tub, scooping him into his arms. He didn't care if Loki was soaked or naked, he needed the Healers as quickly as possible.

He quickly started moving again, Loki holding onto him tight, crying and screaming into his chest. The King had tears in his eyes and he said "Don't cry, don't cry, my Love...I know you hurt, the Healers will take care of you."

Frigga caught up to him and asked "Thor my Norns, what is happening?!"

Thoe said "Loki is having a miscarriage."

Her mouth dropped open and she said _"No!"_

A trail of blood had been leading from his bathroom and lessenes to where the Healers were. The Healers looked at their King with the Queen in his arms and he said "Please help him, he's Miscarrying."

He gently laid him down on the table and they examined him. One Healer said "His body is still trying to expel the fetus. He's lost a lot of blood, and more will come, but he has to push it out."

Loki sobbed and asked "Is my baby okay?" 

The Healer said "Your Majesty, you must push the fetus out, now."

Loki sobbed harder and turned his face away. He shook from crying and said "No...No, no, I can't!"

Thor kneeled down to his level and he said "My Queen, look at me." Loki loved over at him, and Thor gently carried his cheek, wiping his tears away.

The King swallowed and said "You must...Loki, you must, or the pain will get worse."

The Queen whimpered and he whispered "But...But our baby..."

Thor said "We can have more, my Love. We can, I swear. But you must push, alright?"

Loki nodded and Thor said "I'm here my Love, I'm right here with you."

~

The halls once again echoed with the screams of the Queen, as he pushed. He arched his back and neck as he pushed, trying to force the dead fetus out.

The King was right there with his Queen, and he squeezed Thor's hand tight enough to break it, every push he gave. Four agonizing pushes later, he screamed until his voice went hoarse, and it was over.

The Healer quickly wrapped the fetus in a fine white linen, and said "It's done, it's completely out."

Loki turned his face back to Thor as they cleaned the remains and the blood up. Loki clung to Thor, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. Loki cried into the King's chest, and the King cried with him.

~

Thor carefully carried Loki back to their chambers, they decided to stay in Loki's. Anywhere would have been enough for Thor, as long as he had Loki.

Loki's cries reduced some, and neither of them said nothing as Thor carried him. He gently laid Loki down onto their bed, and pulled the covers up over him, before stopping at his chest. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Queen's forehead, and then went to grab a bowl and some cool water.

He dipped a rag into the bowl and pulled it out, squeezing and twisting out the excess water. Then he went over and gently started rubbing the cool water onto Loki's forehead, as he just stared blankly, ahead at the wall. 

After Loki then turned on his side, Thor ran the rag over the back of his neck, before undressing, And climbing into the bed, behind him. The King carefully wrapped his arm around his Queen and kissed his naked shoulder, before they fell asleep.

~

_***The funeral scene, Thor: The Dark World. But minus dead Frigga, Jane and the others that died during the attack of the Dark Elves.*** _

_**** _

**_*Loki's funeral dress*_ **

**_*Loki's Hooded scarf*_ **

 ~

~

For days, it has thundered, rained, and lightening striked across the skies over Asgard. Telling everyone of the the tragic loss that fell upon their King and Queen.

And since then, the King and Queen haven't spoken one word to one another, or hardly anyone else. But they were there for each other. Thor would hold Loki as he'd burst into tears, holding him in a safe, comforting embrace.

When Thor would silently cry himself to sleep, Loki would hold him, nuzzling his face into the King's neck. But they did not speak.

Tonight was the night that the rest of Asgard mourns the loss of their unborn Heir. The good people of Asgard gathered at the edge of the palace, for the funeral. 

The floor of the opening, opens as a steam, used for when one of the Royal family dies. Even with Loki being of Jötunheim, Thor has made it very clear he is still a Royal of Asgard. A very small wooden boat was made for the fetus, and everyone turned their attention to their King and Queen.

Loki carried their linen wrapped child, Thor right by his side, his hand gently pressed to the small of his back. When they reached the small boat, Loki squatted down and gently set it on the finery that lined it. He gave it a gentle push, and stood back up straight. 

Loki wore a green, flowing gown, and a black hooded scarf. His hair was done the same as it was on their wedding day, minus the flowers. The hood of his scarf was down, showing his crown sitting on his head. 

Thor wore his battle helmet, gleaming silver with broad wings, which also symbolized as his crown.  _Mjölnir_ sat in his right hand, the head facing down towards the ground. 

If their child had lasted any longer, Thor could have held his soul in his hands.But the fetus wasn't developed enough for the soul to enter it's body. Their child died without ever receiving their own soul. And after he died, it felt as if Loki's soul was ripped from his own body.

They watched as the stream carried the boat out into the sea, and that's when an Archer shot a flaming arrow out into the sky, and landing on the boat, setting it and their dead child on fire. Then more Archers shot into the sky, their flaming arrows illuminating with the stars.

The boat kept floating as it surpassed the waterfall, and was carried into the never ending abyss of space. Thunder sounded and Loki wiped a few tears away, then pulled his hood up, covering his head.


	9. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki becomes hysterical with grief, Thor tries to calm him down.

Days after the funeral, they still didn't speak. All of Asgard paid their condolences to the King and Queen, which they graciously accepted. 

Loki spent most of his time during those days, in their chamber. He'd hardly eat, have trouble sleeping, or sleep for longer periods of time than normal, bathe, and stand out on the balcony.

Thor was trying to comfort him. Even if they didn't speak, Thor wanted to. One morning Thor went to check on his Mother and Father. When he walked in, Frigga was right by the bedside, watching Odin.

She looked at him and smiled. She said "Good morning, Thor."

He nodded and said "Morning Mother...How is he?"

Frigga said "No change...He's been through many of these before, but...This time, is different. I fear he may not wake up."

The King nodded and Frigga asked "How is Loki?" 

Thor nodded and said "He still mourns."

Frigga said "He just lost a child, he is in every right mind to mourn."

He nodded and said "I have never seen him like this...So heartbroken. I fear he may never recover."

Frigga stepped forward and said "He needs time. Give him that, and he will recover. And you can try again, it is possible."

The King nodded and asked "Why did it happen in the first place, why him?"

Frigga said "The fate of a persons life is not within our control, my Son. Perhaps the Norns set your child's fate to die before birth, but it could change if you try again. It may have happened, because Loki's body isn't used to this change, and rejected it. I may be old, but I don't know everything."

Thor smiled and said "You are the wisest, kindest woman I have ever known...You have made your Kingdom proud, Mother."

She smiled and said "And now, it is Loki's turned. So far, he has been a fine Queen."

The King smiled and said "He has...I wish he would at least speak to me."

Frigga said "Give it time. Don't force him to, be there for him, just as you have. You may try if you want, just don't force him to speak, of he's not ready."

He nodded and smiled. He said "Thank you, Mother."

She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "My pleasure."

~

When Thor returned to their chamber, he slowly closed the door behind him. Loki was still lying in bed, his back facing the bigger man. He wasn't asleep, he could tell Loki's eyes were open, staring at the wall.

Thor set  _Mjölnir_ down on a bureau, and he swallowed. He took a deep breath and said "Good morning, my Love."

He didn't get an answer. He waited longer, still nothing. He cleared his throat and said "Mother says there's not change with Father...But she is hopeful."

Still no response. Thor sighed and went to walk over to the balcony, leave Loki be in bed. But before Thor could cross the threshold to the balcony, he heard the tiniest "Thor?"

Thor stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Loki. Loki looked awful. His pale skin seemed even lighter, almost sickly even. His eyes were very puffy and red from days spent crying, and lack of sleep. His eye sockets were sunken in, it brome the King's heart to see him like this.

Thor quickly went over to the bedside and squatted down in front of him. "Yes, my Love? What is it?"

Loki's beautiful eyes started to tear up again and be asked "Have I done something...Wrong? What have I done to deserve all of this?"

Thor asked "What do you mean?"

Loki said "Father is practically dead, I'm truly not of Asgard, and because of my stupidity and selfish wish to know who I truly am, our child is dead."

Thor reached out and gently tucked some nair behind Loki's ear. He said "Loki, none of this is your fault...You have every right to know who you are, where you hail from, no one could have expected this to happen...Fate is to blame, not you, my Love."

Loki snorted and asked "You truly expect me to believe that?"

Thor drew his eyebrows together and said "Of course...My Love, it kills me to see you this way....You must nourish yourself, get your strength back. This way, it isn't healthy."

Loki asked "Why? What is the point of replenishing my strength? Just so you could get me on my back again for another Heir, just so it too, could join it's Brother?!"

The King said "No, that is not why Loki, I am worried about you. Mother is worried about you, our friends, you need to take care of yourself."

The Queen shook his head and said "No. I won't."

Thor said "I cannot begin to imagine how you feel, my Love...I mourn for our Son just as much as you...But I will not stand to watch you punish yourself like this-"

 _"THEN LEAVE!"_ Loki roared. Thor flinched and Loki asked "You're right, Odinson...You haven't the slightest idea, how I feel...That night, it felt like I was being stabbed and carved from the inside out...And seeing all that blood....Our child didn't even have a soul, I fear he will go nowhere, no better place...Just drift through space burning endlessly until the end of time..."

A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and he gritted his teeth. He said "I cannot describe to you...This pain I feel... This blackened pit in my heart...It is my fault our child is dead, and for Father, admit it." 

Thor said "Loki-"

Loki shoved Thor, making him land on his ass. _"ADMIT IT!"_

Loki quickly got on his feet, and so did Thor. 

Loki said _"ADMIT THAT YOU HATE ME!_  Admit you despise the very sight of me! Because of me, our child is dead! Father sleeps, and I am not worthy of being Queen of Asgard! I cannot bear to lose another child, you are disgusted by me, _ADMIT IT!"_

Thor said "Loki, this is madness!"

Loki drew closer to the King and asked "Is it?....Is it? Is it really madness when I speak the truth?"

Thor said "That is not the truth Loki, you know it! You know I could never hate you, you know how much I love you!"

Loki threw his head back and laughed. He smiled and said "Oh, Brother...You are so blind...You know what I truly am-"

"I do not care if you are of Jötunheim blood, you are my Brother, you have always been my Brother, and you are now my Queen!"

Loki shoved at him again, and Thor said "Do not push me, Loki."

Loki asked "Why? What will become of me if I do?" Before shoving at him again. 

Thor said "Loki-"

Loki shoved harder, pushing him out to the balcony. Loki said "Fight me...Fight me, O powerful, mighty Thor! Beat me with your precious _Mjölnir!_ You want to hurt me, I can see it in your eyes-"

"You see nothing, you're blinded by your grief, my Love."

Loki shoved him again and said "Stop calling me that!" He quickly walked up to him, and punched Thor hard across the face.

He said "You!" Punching him on the other side of his face. "I hate you!" _Punch_   _"I hate you!_ I hate that I love you!"  _Punch_ "I hate you for making me your Queen!" He then shoved Thor again, pulling him back to Punch him again "Fight me...Fight me, you selfish bastard!" _Punch_ " _FIGHT ME!_ "

" _ENOUGH!_ " Thor roared, back handing him hard across the facem he hit him so hard, he lost his balance for a second. Thor quickly regretted hitting him, but Loki was hysterical. 

Loki looked at him with eyes wide, holding his cheek. Thor instantly regretted it. He said "Know that I did not wish to do that, my Love, but you were in hysterics...And you would not listen to reason, I didn't know what else to do." 

Loki swallowed and nodded. Thor stepped towards him and gently caressed the cheek he hit, causing Loki to wince a little. Then Thor rested his hand on the other cheek, gently holding the Queen's face in his hands. 

Thor's eyes locked on Loki's and he said "I do not hate you. I do not blame you for our child dying, or Father's slumber. I do not blame you from where you hailed before Asgard. There is nothing to blame, my Love....I made a promise to you on our wedding night...Remember?

I told you" I love you, with all that I am...And no matter what we face in the future, we face it together.." And I will keep that promise to you, until my heart stops beating...I cannot imagine how you feel, but you don't have to face it alone...Loki, do you love me?"

Loki nodded and said "With all my pathetic soul." 

Thor smiled a little and said "And I love you...I am heartbroken that our Son couldn't make it, but we can try again...Mother thinks your body wasn't used to the change, and it rejected our child...But perhaps now it will be different."

Fear suddenly clouded Loki's emerald eyes, and Thor added "I know you are frightened, I am as well...But I will never leave your side, you have my word...I love you."

Loki smiled and said "And I love you...Thank you for slapping me, I needed that...Next time, ease up a bit."

Thor chuckled and said "I'll try." Then leaned in and kissed Loki's lips. 


	10. Wonderful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki try again. Good news :D.

Soon after Loki fought with Thor, they tried again with having a baby. They had tons of sexual intimacy, more than they had before with the first baby, just so the Queen could conceive again. 

And tonight, was another one of those nights. But different. Tonight they were taking a bath together, in the same tub where Loki had the miscarriage. Thor held onto to Loki's hips as he moved on top of him. 

It feels strange, making Love in the place where their child died. But Loki has put it out of his mind, and wants to move on.

Although he's still heartbroken by their loss, he can't let it take control of him. It could drive him mad, do worse than what he did to Thor. That slap to the face finally woke him up.

Although he wasn't expecting it, and it did hurt, it finally gave him some clarity. And he thanks his husband for having the strength to do that, for he knows Thor would never do that. But Loki loves him. And no matter what happens now, he knows Thor would never abandon him.

Loki's slender hands, roamed the curves and muscles of Thor's chest and arms, Water glistening off his skin. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of water splashing and dripping, and their moans.

Thor slid his hands up and down the Queen's elegant waist, as Loki rode faster. Thor was lying back, admiring the beauty of his Queen, until he quickly sat up. 

Loki quickly wrapped his arms around the King's neck for balance, and Thor wrapped his large arms around his slender middle. Loki moaned and leaned down, capturing the larger man's lips with his own.

Thor kissed him back and carefully thrusted his his up, moving as Loki moved. Thank the Norns the bathtub was large, Thor's mass takes up quite a bit of space.

Thor pulled his lips away and feverishly kissed along his jaw, neck, and his shoulder. Loki smiled when he remembered speaking to Frigga earlier that day.

~

Loki went to visit Frigga, and see if there was any change with Odin. She said "None so far, I'm afraid."

Loki nodded and he said "It's my fault he's in this state...I should have just let it go."

Frigga said "You were angry, you sought out answers, this is not your fault...Your Father will wake."

The Queen swallowed and asked "What if he doesn't? What then?"

Frigga said "I have faith...Thor has faith, you must do the same."

Loki nodded and stared down at Odin. The energy continuously glowed around him as he slept. That's when he looked up at Frigga, and she looked deep in thought.

He asked "What is it?"

She looked at him and said "Something is different...About you."

He raised an eyebrow and asked "How so?"

She quickly got up and went over to Loki. She said "Stand up." Loki obeyed and she placed her hand on his stomach and his eyes went wide. 

With both of his eyebrows raised high, and his breath hitching, he asked "Mother...Am I.....Has it happened again?"

She smiled and said "It has...Another boy." Loki grinned and stood up, hugging his Mother. She said "Congratulations...Wait..."

Loki pulled back and looked at her, fear suddenly filling him. He asked "What? What is it?"

She touched his stomach again, moving it around. She said "The boy is definite...But there is another here..."

He asked "Another?"

She nodded and said "Yes...This one is a girl." She grinned and said "You are having a boy and a girl. Twins, oh Loki, this is wonderful!"

They hugged again, and Loki couldn't stop smiling, even if his face hurt from doing so. But suddenly, that fear in him returned. He quickly broke the hug and swallowed. He asked "What if I lose them as well? I couldn't bear it, and I'm certain Thor couldn't either."

Frigga held her sons face in her hands and said "Breathe, Loki...Do not think such things, have faith. If all works well, you will have a Prince and a Princess...And they will be beautiful, strong, kind, and wise, just like their Mother and Father."

Loki chuckled and said "That's debatable."

She playfully hit him in the arm, and they laughed. She said "Thor will he thrilled...Everything will be alright, just have faith."

Loki nodded and smiled. "I will...I love you." 

She smiled and said "And I love you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and he returned it, before they hugged again.

~

Loki's smile grew at the memory, and Thor asked "Did you know, you have the most beautiful smile in all of the universe? It's so beautiful, yet you hide it often." Smiling up at his Queen as they moved together.

Loki chuckled and asked "What, you wish to dictate my smiling, Odinson?"

Thor's smile grew and he said "I just might."

They kissed again and moaned against each others mouths, as they both climaxed. They stopped moving and panted, staring st each other. Loki moved a little so they could ride it out, until stopping completely.

Then Loki rested his forehead against Thor's, and the King sighed. He said "I love you...So much..."

The Queen smiled and said "And I love you...Thor?"

"Yes?"

Loki chewed on his bottom lip, nervous to tell Thor the news, but he couldn't hide it any longer. He said "I...I'm having another baby..." 

The Kings blue eyes widened and he asked "What?"

Loki nodded and he said "Twins, actually... A boy and a girl...I went to see Mother earlier this morning about Father, and she told me..."

Loki watched as a huge grin broke out across Thor's face, causing his eyes and nose to crinkle. He asked "Twins? Oh my Love, this is incredible! I can't believe it!" He pulled him in for a hug, and they hugged tight. When they pulled away, they were both still smiling. 

Thor said "Great, this is so great!" He pulled Loki back in for a kiss. He said "I love you." _Kiss_. "I love you." _Kiss_. "I love you so much."

Loki giggled and said "I love you." And the fear came back. He swallowed and said "I told Mother I fear losing them as well...But I won't let this fear consume me, so I shall keep faith."

Thor nodded and said "I worry, as well...I couldn't stand to see you like that again...But no matter what happens, I will never leave you alone. You have my word on that."

The Queen smiled and said "I know." Before kissing him again.  

~

It has been four months since Loki announced his pregnancy with their twins to Thor. And after hearing the news, making love for the rest of the day as their own private celebration, they informed the good people of Asgard of their wonderful news.

Since losing their first child, Loki has made constant visits to the Healers, to check the progression. With Asgard's vast technological advances, he and Thor have seen wonderful progress with their twins. 

Being the King and Queen of Asgard, their duties put a lot of stress on them. Thor fears this stress will terminate the pregnancy, but Loki has learned to take control of the stress.

He spends great amounts of time meditating, breathing, and remaining calm, despite the hassle they're constantly put under. That, and Thor demands that his exposure with their politics, duties with the courts, and so father, are reduced substantially, until after he's given birth.

He's spent more time around his Mother and his friends, smiling and laughing with them. Even if they used to favor Thor more than him, he sees they love him as well, even if he's more reserved than Thor. 

Odin has finally come out of his Odinsleep. And was a little outraged with hearing about Loki's pregnancy. Thor and Frigga intervened so no stress was put on Loki, and they had informed him of the loss of their first child. 

Odin then apologized to Loki, which Loki accepted. He still felt angry at Odin, for lying to him for so long, and only taking him innfor political gain, more than with the kindness of his heart. But Loki forgives him, and Odin will accept his new role as a Grandfather. Frigga is overwhelmed with joy for when she becomes a Grandmother.

Loki isn't a fan of his growing bump, for his clothes never fit him andbit gets in his way sometimes. Thor thinks it's adorable when he grumbles about it.

One day, Loki stood naked before a fill length mirror, examining his stomach, then looking at it from the sides. He didn't hear Thor moving around, and jumped a little when he heard the King's voice. "Whatever negativity you are thinking, I disagree with it."

Loki looked at him, naked in all his glory, and Thor smiled. He leaned against the doorframe and he said "Because you are still the most beautiful creature, ever to grace Asgard."

Loki snorted and said "Oh please, I look like a cow! Just hand me my helmet, then I'll truly be one."

Thor chuckled and went up to his fussing Queen. He gently slid his arms through Loki's, until his hands gently rested on his growing stomach.

He then leaned down and kissed Loki on the curve where his neck and shoulder meets, and said "You see a cow, I see, sublime beauty at it's finest...I see my Queen, the Mother of my beautiful children...Some believe one is even more beautiful, while they carry a child, but you are stunning in my eyes, no matter what.." And started kissing him again.

Loki smiled and said "They've lasted this long...Maybe they be seen through to the end...I pray they will.."

Thor said "I pray as well...You will be an excellent Mother, my Love. And I will love you, my Prince, and my Princess, even far after I am gone...And I will defend you with every breath and beat of my heart."

The Queen nodded and said "As will I. If anyone even dares think of hurting my family, they will regret being conceived."

The King smiled and said "Yes, yes they will." 


	11. It's Time (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 and a half months later. Loki goes into labor early.

All of Asgard has been on their toes with Loki's pregnancy. Loki has had many Asgardians come and give their blessings to the King and Queen for their twins safe passage into the world, they've been given wonderful gifts for the twins, everyone is excited.

But no one could match Loki and Thor's excitement. Thor reminds Loki of a child, happy to receive sweets or a gift. It's adorable. 

They've reduced their sexual intimacy down to almost nothing, due to Loki's growing size. All they do now is kiss, or Thor would suck on Loki's cock or eat out his cunt until he'd come. And sometimes, Loki would suck on the King's cock.

Although he's irritated that they can't have the rest of that intimacy until after the twins are born, at least him and Thor are still intimate. And Thor still thinks his Queen is beautiful.

Today was another day where Loki and Thor would visit the Healers, to check the progress. The Queen has eaten better, sleeps better, and has taken care of himself better than after their first child died. They're both anxious to see how they're doing.

~

**_*Loki's night gown. (Had to pick it, it's so pretty)*_ **

~

~

That morning, Thor woke to an empty bed. He shielded his eyes from the light of the rising sun, and saw Loki stood out on the balcony.

He pulled on some breeches to cover himself, before walking out towards him. Loki stared straight ahead, eyes roaming the vast Kingdom, as Thor stood behind him. 

He gently wrapped his arms around Loki's middle, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. The King smiled and asked "Why are you awake so early?"

The Queen chuckled and said "It's not that early, I haven't been up that long...I couldn't sleep anymore."

Thor nodded and asked "Excited about today?"

Loki smiled and said "Very much...I can't wait for them to finally be here...And I hope it's soon, because this night gown won't fit much longer." 

They laughed and the King said "It will fit again, my Love, don't worry...It does look beautiful on you, just as everything else does." 

His large hand rubbed feather light circles onto his swollen stomach and The King sighed. He said "I can't contain my excitement...I already want them here."

The Queen smiled and said "As do I. But they'll come when they are ready...I bet they will be so beautiful... I just hope no more threats come our way, like the Frost Giants, or worse...But the again, what can be worse than the Frost Giants?"

The King said "I'm not sure...But of danger does find it's way back to Asgard, we'll be ready. Security has increased entirely since you first told me of our twins. We'll be ready."

Loki nodded and said "I hope so.."

~

_***Loki's hair, just imagine it a little longer.***_  

~

~

They walked hand in hand to the Healer's, Loki's hand constantly resting on his stomach the whole way there. Thankfully the table where Loki was months earlier, could lower, so he wouldn't have to climb high to get on.

Thor helped him up on it anyways, and he laid down so they could examine him. After a minute or so, one Healer said "Everything is going wonderful, Your Majesty. They're almost fully developed, you should be ready in the next month or so. Just stick to your routine as is, and don't be on your feet too much from this point on."

They nodded and they showed them things like their heartbeats, pulses, blood pressure, they even saw images of them. The two were close together, one laying one way, the other completely opposite, her forehead practically on his toes.

After they returned to their chamber, Thor helped his Queen into the bed. "Would you like the covers, my Love?"

Loki said "Just to my stomach. Do you have to speak with the court again?"

The King sighed and nodded. He said "I'm afraid so. It won't take too long, I promise. If you need anything, call for the guards."

The Queen nodded and asked "Actually, um...Do you think I could have Mother and Sif in here? To keep me company?"

Thor smiled and said "Of course." He then leaned down and kissed the Queen's forehead. He said "I love you."

Loki smiled and said "And I love you." Then he walked out.

~

Sif and Frigga came in just a few moments later, and sat with Loki. Frigga brushed some hair from her sons forehead, and asked "How do you feel?"

Loki smiled and said "I feel alright...Although I believe these two little heathens, are having a battle in my body."

He took Frigga's hand and rested it on his stomach. Sure enough, one kicked at Frigga's hand.

She grinned and said "They're feisty ones."

Sif smiled and asked "May I feel?"

Loki nodded and said "Of course. Here." She put her hand on his stomach and one kicked a little at hers.

She chuckled and said "Wow...I should teach them how to fight early, they'll be great warriors."

Loki smiled and said "Not too early, but I trust you'd teach them well. Maybe you'll be a big sister to the Princess."

Sif's smile grew and she said "I'd like that very much." Loki knows of Sif's true feelings for Thor. He could always sense it with her. He feels bad for depriving her of it, Thor is a good man, and she would have made a wonderful Queen for Asgard. But he didn't wanna ask her about it. He's just happy to have her there, Frigga too.

Sif then asked "Have you thought of names for them?"

The Queen nodded and said "Yes...For her, I was thinking of calling her Frigga." Then he looked at his Mother. Frigga smiled and he said "And I pray she'll he as kind and wise as his Grandmother...And for him, I was thinking...Haldor...It means The Rock of Thor."

They both nodded and Frigga said "Those are lovely names." 

Loki nodded and smiled. He said "I was hoping so...Sif?"

She looked at him in attention and he asked "Would you like to be the Godmother?"

Her face broke out into a huge grin and her eyes watered. She asked "Are you sure?"

The Queen nodded and asked "Who else could I ask? Fandral? Hogun? Certainly not Volstagg." 

They laughed and Sif nodded. She said "I'd be honored to, my Queen. Thank you." 

~

 

 _ ***Loki's next nightgown He still dresses like he used to, but he's too big for his normal clothes. Plus this dress is beautiful.***_  

~

~

A few days had passed since then. Thor had to tend to some business concerning another possible attack from Jötunheim. Now that Loki is in his third trimester, that makes hom vunerable. It also has made Thor a little vunerable as well. Frigga offered to take Loji's place in meetings with the court, until Loki has given birth. 

It was early in the afternoon, and Loki had fallen asleep. These last few weeks have truly made him tired, so he takes naps often during the day. 

He was sleeping carefully on his right side, sound asleep, when he felt a slight pain. He stirred and decided to carefully shift onto his back. As he went and moved, he felt the pain again, this time, he really felt it. 

He winced at it, taking a couple deep breaths. He remained calm and figtued they were just battling it out again, and closed his eyes. But it came back stronger, and his eyes shot open. He slowly sat up a little and gritted his teeth as the pain continued, until he felt a wetness under his dress.

The color had drained from his face, and he feared the worst. He quickly and carefully pulled his dress up a little, and brought his hand down to feel around. The wetness definitely came from where he was most expecting it, and he prayed he wouldn't see blood when he pulls his hand back.

That fear diminished when there was no blood on his fingers, but his fingers were wet. At first he thought he had spiked himself, being that he's had to go so often over the course of his pregnancy, but then the pain came back.

This time he cried out, and threw his head back. He squeezed his eyes tight and yelled "GUARDS! GUARDS!" They ran in and Loki said "Fetch my Husband and my Mother, quick! I think...I think they're coming!" 

They quickly said "Yes, Your Majesty." And ran off. Leaving Loki behind to deal with the pain.

 


	12. It's Time (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, with a surprise twist.
> 
> Warning: BABIES ARE COMING!! :D. And sass from pregnant Loki lol.

Thor despised speaking with the court, sometimes. They think they are above all others, even Thor and his Queen. And right now, one of the members has begun to question Loki.

"I mean no disrespect, my Lord. But I fear of Loki's true intentions."

Thor raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

He said "Well, where do I start? He's not of Asgardian blood, he is a Frost Giant. A small Frost Giant at that, who's to say he would never turn against Asgard?"

Thor pointed a finger at him and said "You know not what you speak, old man...I know Loki, I've known him my whole life, he would never betray me or his Kingdom."

One woman asked "Well, how was he really, before he became your Queen, my Lord? Wasn't he a highly intellgent trickster, a Silver Tongue, an envious of his Brother? And did Odin not admit he was only a object of Peace between Asgard and Jötunheim? He could be lying with every breath he takes, and we would he all too blind to see it. Until it's too late."

The King said "This is madness, it does not matter where Loki came from, he was brought here, he was raised here, he is of Asgard. And he may be a talented liar, but he would never turn against us."

The old man chuckled and said "You are blind, Odinson. How could those Frost Giants slip past Heimdall? In all his skills and his service, no one has slipped past him."

Thor shook his head and Frigga said "The Bifrost is not the only way in and out of this realm. There are other ways in, the Frost Giants are not stupid. And may I add counsilman, do not dare speak of my son, the Queen, in that manor, before I put your head on a platter."

The man scoffed and said "Surely Frigga, you cannot be as blind as your oaf of a son! He doesn't see the truth in front of him, his Queen is a traitor, and those abominations germinating inside his womb, will be the death of Asgard!"

Thor stood up and roared _"ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU, AND I WILL HAVE YOU LOCKED UP FOR YOUR BLASPHEMY!"_ Pointing Mjölnir at him. He said "Loki is a fine Queen for Asgard, he is doing his Kingdom proud, he shall be a wonderful Mother for my children, _AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN, AND A FOOL!"_

Everyone stopped talking, and Thor kept a murderous glare on the man. Suddenly the sounds of running captured their attention, and a guard said "My Lord! Madam Frigga! Come quickly! The Queen is going into labor!" 

Thor's eyes widened, as he turned and looked at his Mother. They then started running, along with Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor said "We must get him to the Healers!"

Frigga said "Loki can hardly get up, they must come with us."

Thor then said "Get the Healers, and bring them to our Chamber, now!" 

"Yes, my Lord!"

~

As soon as they reached the chamber, Thor ran in and saw Loki writhing around in pain, sobbing, and crying out. His eyes found Thor's and he said "Th-Thor!...I-It hurts!"

Thor quickly went over and dropped down to the ground on his knees, in front of his Queen. He gently stroked his face, some sweat covering it, and said "Shhh, shhh, I know, my Love...I'm here, Mother and Father are here, our friends are here, it's alright. You'll be alright, shhh." 

Loki whimpered as they waited for the Healer's, The King growing impatient. He asked "Dammit, where are they?!"

They finally came, and one of them said "Forgive us, My Lord." They went to examine him. They carefully pulled his dress up some, but not too high, and one of them reached their hand out and checked.

Then they said "He's not dilated yet, how often are his contractions?"

Thor said "I don't know. Loki, my Love, do you know?"

Loki swallowed and said "I-I'm not sure...E-Every ten to f-fifteen seconds, perha-APS!"

The Healers said "He's a few weeks early, so the contractions could last anywhere between eight to twelve hours." 

Loki groaned and let his head drop back on the pillows. He said "Marvelous."

~

A few hours later, Loki was still going through contractions, having a few minutes in between to rest. The Healers kept very watchful eyes for dilation, and Thor didn't leave his side. Neither did Frigga, Odin, and their friends. 

Loki was sweating hard, whimpering from the pain, and the King tried to comfort his Queen. 

Thor missed his forehead and asked "My Love, are you okay?"

Loki snorted and said "I'm just fabulous, Thor...I'm lying in a sea of sweat, waiting for two babies to barrel their way out of me, _I'M JUST LOVELY!_ " 

They laughed and Thor replied "Good. Just being sure." He then leaned in and kiss the Queen's nose. He said "I love you."

Loki chuckled and said "You're lucky I love you as well, or I'd throttle you right now."

Thor chuckled and that's when the pain came back at Loki, _hard_. He cried out and Thor asked "What's happening??"

A Healer checked and said "He's now fully dilated, 10 centimeters, he needs to start pushing. _Now_." 

Loki didn't need to be told twice. And quickly sat up some before he started pushing. Thor held one of his hands tight, and Frigga went and did the same with his other hand.

He screamed and took deep breaths while pushing. He threw his head back and said " _Ohhhh Thor, I'm gonna kill you!_ "

He crushed the King's hand tighter and asked "Why??"

Loki whimpered and said "You did this to me.." 

Thor just chuckled, and so did Frigga. The Queen rested for a minute, taking a few deep breaths, before the Healer said "You're doing great, Your Majesty, push!"

Loki sat back up ans gritted his teeth as he pushed, trying his hardest to get the first one out. Then he rested again and the Healer said "Almost there, now push!"

" _I AM PUSHING, YOU EVIL BASTARD!_ " Loki roared, screwin his eyes back shut as he pushed.

Thor looked at the Healer and said "He doesn't mean that."

The Healer just nodded and said "I know, my Lord. That's it...That's it, almost got it! One more big push, Your Majesty!"

Thor was surprised Loki didn't break his hand as he gave one more big push, screaming loud enough to deafen everyone in the room. 

Then another crying filled the room, but not from Loki. As soon as they heard the baby crying, Loki smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. The Healer held it up. "I got it! Let's see...It's a boy!"

Thor grinned and tears came to his eyes. A Healer quickly cleaned and wrapped the baby up, before handing him to Thor.

Thor carefully took the tiny body into his large arms, and he laughed. He said "Hello...Hello there, Little One...My Norns, you are so beautiful...What shall we call you, my Son?"

Loki panted and said "Haldor...Haldor...It means the Rock of Thor." And smiled, clearly exhausted, but not finished yet.

Thor smiled bigger and said "Haldor...Yes, it's a fine name, isn't it, Little One? Yes, your Mother and I love you very much, Haldor."

Then Loki started writhing again, sitting up pushing. He tried not to scream too loud this time, so it won't affect Haldor's hearing. He just gritted his teeth as much as he could, while pushing. 

Frigga said "Thor, hand him to me!" Thor nodded and quickly pressed a soft kiss to Haldor's forehead, before handing him off to Frigga. It felt unfair to deny Loki to hold his Son, but he was busy pushing the other one out at the moment.

"One more big push, Your Majesty, and it will all be over!"

Loki nodded and whimpered as he deliebed one more big push, Thor comforting him the entire time. When they heard a second tiny body cried, Loki fell limp back on the bed, panting, but smiling. 

They cleaned and checked, before saying "It's a girl!"

Loki smiled and said "Frigga...Princess Frigga..."

Thor and Frigga smiled, and yhey wrapped her up as well, before Loki said "Hand me..Hand me my babies...I want to see them." 

Frifga went to hand Haldor to him, and Thor went to take their Daughter, when Loki quickly said "Wait...Wait..." He looked around confused, and that's when he started panting and cried out. 

Thor asked "What is happening?!"

The Healer checked and said "Oh my...Ummm....It seems we're not finished yet, my Lord...You have another one!"

They all looked shocked and Thor asked "What?! You said only two!"

The Healer said "There was two, only two, but now a third one is coming! Push Your Majesty, push!!"

Loki whimpered and cried as he pushed the surprise baby out, before falling back on the bed. Frigga asked "Are there anymore we should be aware of??"

They quickly cleaned and checked the last one, and they said "Another girl!" 

The Healers quickly took Loki to the examining room, and checked, double checked, and triple checked to make sure it was the last one. 

Meanwhile, Thor held Haldor and Frigga in his arms, and Frigga held their surprise Daughter, Princess Odelia, while Loki was examined.

A Healer said "I don't understand...If there is a third child, we would have detected it, instantly. This doesn't make sense.." When they finished examining him, they said "All clear. She was the last one."

Loki sat up and asked Frigga for Odelia. She handed her to him, and he gently cradled him in his arms. He smiled and said "Hello, Little Princess...You certainly surprised us all...Perhaps you're a trickster, just like your Mother and Grandmother are...You his very well, but I love you." And gently kissed her forehead.

Thwn he looked up at Thor and his smile grew. He said "Well...Tonight was certainly entertaining."

Thor chuckled and said "Indeed is has...But I have three beautiful children, and their beautiful Mother, so tonight is the happiest night of my life."

Loki said "Mine as well." before drawing his attention back to baby Odelia, and then the Twins.

~

~

_***Introducing...*** _

_***On the left, Prince Haldor and on the right, Princess Frigga.*** _

 

_***And our surprise Princess, Princess Odelia (Which means Riches)*** _


End file.
